Carpets generally comprise a primary backing layer provided with yarns forming tufts (on its side facing the user during its use as carpet), a secondary backing layer, and in general an adhesive layer provided between the primary backing layer and the secondary backing layer. The yarns penetrate the primary backing layer to form tufts projecting from the pile surface on which people can walk, etc. The yarns are normally loose and need to be adhered with adhesive (from an adhesive layer). The adhesive layer which may be present on the backside of the primary backing adheres the tufts to the primary backing layer and holds the tufts in place, as well as adhering the primary backing layer and the secondary backing layer. The latter may also be achieved with a second adhesive layer on top of the first adhesive layer.
Textiles comprising optical fibres are known in the art. US2007/0037462 for instance describes a method for manufacturing a distributed optical fibres scrim comprising functional optical fibres, the functional optical fibres scrim thus manufactured, and composites in which an optical fibres scrim is incorporated. This document describes a variety of textile scrims, particularly adhesively bonded non-woven scrim materials, each comprising at least one optical fibre with a continuous path across at least the length or width of the fabric. Such optical fibres scrims may be useful as sensor components (for example, as a detector of breakage, strain, pressure, or torque), as illumination components (for example, in a variety of light-providing applications), or as data-distribution components, either alone or in combination with other materials, such as fabrics, films, foams, and the like.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,907 for instance describes a light emitting fabric in which optical fibres are part of the weave, replacing some of the threaded fibres, whereby the fabric is uniformly illuminated and, accordingly, decorated. The individual optical fibres are gathered into a bundle at one end of the fabric and illuminated by a light source. Light travelling through the fibres is emitted in small amounts throughout the lengths thereof through small scratches that pierce the outer coating. Uniformity and intensity of light are enhanced by providing a reflective coating on the non-illuminated ends of the optical fibres. This fabric is usable in clothing; such as costumes, high visibility safety clothing, suntan suits; rugs, draperies, theatre curtains, architectural panels, fibreglass boat hulls, and the like.